The fall of Jump city
by Neo-Robin
Summary: What else is there to say? Jump city falls.
1. The fall of Jump city

**The Fall Of Jump City**

The titans were in the park, Robin playing chess with Cyborg, Raven leaning on a tree reading a book, and beastboy racing with Starfire to see which of them were faster at flying, but Starfire beat him.

"Awwww man!" Beastboy said, turning into himself again.

"Don't take it too bad, it's going to be the same always." Raven said.

"Har har, very funny… Why do you read books in this beautiful evening?" Beastboy asked her, trying to read the title of the book.

"Because it's the only thing that interests me." She said

Beastboy turned around and turned into a hummingbird.

"Wanna race again?" he asked Starfire

Starfire didn't seem to hear him, but instead she looked to the sky.

"What are you staring at?" asked Beastboy, who looked at the sky, there was a small black line on the far end side of the sun. "What is that?" He asked.

"I do not know." She said.

"Well, whatever it is, we'd better warn Robin."

"Yes." She said.

"Umm… Beastboy?" she said

"What is it?" Beastboy asked.

"How come you can talk to me if you are in animal form?" Starfire asked.

"Wha-" Beastboy looked at himself, he was still a hummingbird but he could talk.

"How is this done?" Starfire asked.

"I-I don't know!" he said, "I think something bad is going to happen." He said.

"Why?" Starfire asked

"Look!" Beastboy said, pointing at the sky again, the black line was slowly covering up the sun.

"What is happ…" Starfire suddenly started falling from the sky

She went down screaming. Robin saw this and started to run to the spot where she was falling, he caught her in his arms.

"You okay Star?" he asked.

"Yes, but I do not know what has happened." She said.

Starfire got to her feet, and tried to fly, but she couldn't.

"Can't you fly?" Robin asked.

"No." she said worriedly

"Starfire…Can't…. Fly?" Beastboy asked in astonishment.

Then, he started to shout, "I'm the fastest!"

"This is no time for jokes! Something's wrong." He said.

"You got that right." Beastboy said.

"Since when did you talk in animal form?" Robin asked.

"I'll tell you later, but now look at the sun!" he said.

All of them looked at the sun, it was half covered.

"What you think it is?" Cyborg asked, but suddenly, his power went out.

"Cyborg!" Robin said.

"I'm okay.. But I can't move my body!" he said.

"How come you can talk without any power?" asked Raven.

"Wha.." it was true, he had lost all his energy, but he was still awake.

"What is happening here?" Beastboy asked.

"I don't know!" Robin shouted in frustration.

The sun was almost covered.

"What the …" Raven suddenly screamed, the other titans looked at her, she was enveloped by her black energy, then, the blackness went out of her body and into her crystal in her forehead.

"M-My powers! They're gone!" she said in astonishment.

"What?" Robin asked

"I said, I don't have my powers anymore!" she said in despair.

"Hmm…" Robin thought.

Just then, Robin got stiff, and the others stared at him, frightened.

The sun got totally covered.

"Robin…" Starfire said softly.

"Guess I'm next." He said.

"Yup." Said Cyborg from the ground.

Robin waited.

10minutes

20

30

40

50…

"Why isn't anything happening?" he asked.

"Hmmm… I think it's because you don't have any special powers or any special thing, you just fight with kicks and punches.

"Maybe.." he said.

Just then, they heard a huge explosion, and a huge purple bolt that was twice as the size of Starfire's biggest starbolt suddenly hit the T tower.

"The tower!" Cyborg shouted.

The titans stared with despair as they saw their home blown to pieces by a mysterious starbolt.

"Could it be Blackfire?" Robin asked the others.

"No, my sister could not make such a powerful bolt." Starfire said.

"Since we don't have any transportation, and no powers…"

The four looked at Beastboy.

"What?" he asked.

"Could you go up to space and see what's happening?" Robin asked.

"I don't have a oxygen gear." He said.

Cyborg pulled out an emergency air pack from his back and gave it to him.

"Here."

"Well, okay."

Beastboy flew away in form of a pterodactyl with the air pack on. He flew through the atmosphere. And then he saw it, a huge meteorite was shooting towards earth. But it was different from others, it had some kind of things that looked like houses.

"Ummm… Guys? I think we have a bit of a problem" Beastboy said.

"What is it?" asked Cyborg.

"A meteorite!" he shouted.

"Come back down!" Cyborg shouted.

Beastboy flew down to the surface again.

"Well, what was it?" asked Robin.

"Didn't you guys hear what I just said?" asked Beastboy.

"Umm.. No, the transmission got kinda out of order." Cyborg said.

"Well, a meteorites coming! Right towards jump city!"

"What do we do? We do not have our powers!" Starfire said.

"Guess we have to wait till other heroes get rid of it." Robin said.

"Isn't there anything we can do?" Beastboy asked.

"We don't have anything to stop it." Cyborg said.

Just then, a black shadow covered the park and the city. The meteorite was coming, "guess this is it." Raven said.

Suddenly, the meteorite turned upside-down and landed softly on the ground with eight huge metallic claws.

"Guess it's not a meteorite after all." Beastboy said.

"Let's go check." Robin said

They started running to a nearby hill, beastboy carrying Cyborg, they marveled at the size of the meteorite. Then, the upper part of it seemed to open up, then, it let out a small purple bolt.

"So.. It's them, who destroyed our tower!" Cyborg said.

"What are they going to do with such a small bolt? Sting us?" Beastboy joked.

"It's not funny." Raven said.

Then, the bolt exploded, making a energy wave flow through the city and destroying all the buildings one by one, it kept on shooting for 5 times until it finally stopped. The titans watched, as their beloved city became a barren wasteland in less than 2 minutes.

"OH MY GOD!" Robin Shouted.

"NO!"

"….."

The titans stood there, frozen, as they watched the collapsed buildings and crunched up streets.

"What have they done!" Beast boy said.

"Raven, teleport us there." Robin said.

"I can't. My powers are gone." She said.

"Guess we'll walk then.

"You could ride on me." Beastboy said.

"Yeah!"

Beastboy turned into a pterodactyl and dropped them one by one in the destroyed city.

Then, he turned into himself last.

The titans approached the strange rock silently. Then, a gateway opened in the front of the rock and some soldiers wearing strange armor and bearing strange guns marched out of the meteorite.

"What the?" Cyborg said.

Then, the meteorite started shifting its shape, and turned into what looked like a castle or a fortress.

The soldiers advanced and stopped in front of them, they readied their firing positions, and fired.

"Titans Go!" Robin said.

"Robin, how are we going to fight them if we do not have any powers?" Starfire asked.

Robin remembered that his fellow team lost their powers.

"Titans retreat!" Robin shouted.

They all ran but Beastboy remembered something. (Cyborg!) He thought.

He had left Cyborg on the ground.

"A little help here!" he said.

But before Beastboy could act, some soldiers took him and dragged him into their castle.

"No!" Cyborg shouted as he was being dragged in.

"Cyborg!" Beastboy shouted.

Then, two soldiers appeared behind him and grabbed him by both arms.

"Let GO!" he shouted, turning into a whale, but to his disbelief, the soldiers had turned into two giant squids, then, after several tries, he got tired and gave up, the soldiers dragged him in. In another place, Robin, Raven, Starfire, were attacked by 10 soldiers.

Robin had to fight them all because of the two girls lack of powers.

But, he was outnumbered, he saw five soldiers coming out of the back of Raven and Starfire, and then saw them dragging them to their castle.

(Damn it!) He thought

Robin ran off into the broken city, leaving his friends into the hands of the new enemies.

He found a place to sleep, a small office where the ceiling and the door and the walls were still intact.

(It's gonna be a long night.) He thought.

He went to sleep.


	2. The rally base

**The rally base**

_Inside the castle, everything was made out of marble, there were torches, letting out a weary light of green, the stairs to the upper floor were endless, and the hallways stretched out into darkness._ She woke up.

"You awake?" a voice asked.

"R-Raven?" Starfire asked.

"Yeah." She said.

"What is this place?" she asked.

"In their castle." Raven said, pointing at an alien guard with her eyes.

The guard had a shape of a man but had some kind of tentacles on it's back, but they stuck strong to his back.

"W-What are they?" Starfire asked.

"I don't know, but I think they're not good company." Raven said.

"Yes."

Then, a door opened and another one of the creatures came in, but this one was different, instead of tentacles on it's back, he had six claws on his back. And had a weird mask on.

"He looks like the leader." Raven said.

"Yes." Starfire said.

"Welcome to my humble home, are you comfortable?" the leader asked.

Starfire looked around her, she was stuck to a circular panel, she had no chains on, but she was stuck. Raven was next to her, stuck on the same kind of panel.

"Do you like our new ultra-gravity panel?" he asked

"What do you want with us?" Raven asked.

"Oh! I have some use of you two!" he said

"What?" Raven asked

"You'll just have to see." He said.

He approached them and took out a needle from his pocket, as he got closer and closer to them, they got scared. The needle contained some green liquid and he held two tubes, which had the same liquid, but there was something like a frog's egg inside, but was twice the size.

"Wh-What is that?" Starfire asked.

"It is your medicine." He said with an evil grin

He got right in front of Starfire.

"Enjoy." He said with a huge smile.

"What…"

He injected the liquid on her arm, and force-opened her mouth and made her drink the weird egg-shaped material.

Starfire looked grim and scared. Suddenly, she felt a feeling like her heart could burst, and her head ached like never before, she suddenly felt a pang of pain. Her back arched in pain, and she stated sweating, she groaned loudly. She gasped.

"R-Raven" she said between gasps.

Raven was looking at her worriedly. Then looked at the alien leader.

"What have you done to her!" she asked.

"I have made her my general." He said.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Look beside you." He said.

Starfire had stopped, but she looked strange, she wasn't mad, but she had a weird purple light on her eyes.

"S-Star?" Raven asked.

Then, the alien leader said, "I am your master, the great Zarom, and you, are my loyal general of my army."

Starfire looked up at Zarom.

"What should I do O great one?" she asked.

"You shall lead half of my army to conquer the world!" he said.

"As you wish, master." She said.

"Turn it off." Zarom said.

The panel stopped, and Starfire started floating.

"What have you done to her!" Raven said.

"I have made her a general of my army, to lead my army against the world!" Zarom said. "And now, it's your turn!"

Raven struggled to get off the panel, and then, as if it was a miracle, her powers grew back, and she broke the panel into pieces with her black power.

"What is happening? I thought I said to eliminate their powers!" he said in fury. "Get her!" he said.

But before they could get her she teleported herself.

"No!"

Robin woke up.

"W-Where?" he remembered the other day, when he saw his home city fall and.. Starfire and Raven and Cyborg, Beastboy disappear!"

Just then, he saw a black hole appear right next to him, then, Raven appeared, she didn't seem to be hurt, but she did seem weak.

"Raven?"

"R-Robin" she fell down, but Robin caught her, and laid her on the ground.

"What happened?" he asked.

"S-Star…" she fainted

"Wh-Where am I?" Cyborg said.

"You are in our machine factory." Said a voice.

"Machine…Factory?"

He looked up, and couldn't believe what he saw, he was in a huge war factory, they were making some kind of robots, which he seemed familiar with. He looked around him, his arms were bound with plugs and he couldn't get himself up, he got his energy back, he tried to get his sonic canon out, but couldn't.

"We have replaced you and got rid of your weapons system." Said the voice.

"What do you want with me?" Cyborg asked

"We want you to build our weapons." The voice said.

"What if I don't want to?" he asked.

"Well then we'll have no choice but to do this the hard way, his voice was ancient and deep."

"Wh-What?"

Cyborg felt a strong electric current then, he felt himself being overcharged, his red eye began to turn purple, then, he gave up and he became another one.

"Yes master."

"Excellent." The voice said.

Beastboy woke up.

"Where the heck am I?" he asked.

"In our animal maintenance section." Said the voice.

"Why am I here?" he asked.

"Because.. Well, we don't have any use for you, but we should keep you so you don't rebel.

"Hey..! How come I'm useless?" Beastboy asked, frustrated by the voice's speech.

"Because we already have your skills." He said.

"Well.. That's not very nice!" he said

"Well, bye." The voice said.

Raven woke up, finding Robin by her side, "Wh-What happened?"

"You just came out of nowhere and fainted." Said Robin.

"Oh."

"Now, what were you gonna say about Star?" asked Robin.

Raven suddenly remembered about Starfire. She told Robin about the incident inside the castle.

"Star…." He looked at Raven. "So, does that mean you have your powers back?" he asked

"Yeah."

Just then, the wall blew open, and a shape floated through the hole.

"S-Star?" Robin asked.

"Robin! How nice it is to see you!" She said.

They hugged each other. Raven was surprised to see Starfire.

(Starfire…. HERE?) She suddenly panicked.

"Robin! Get away from her!" she shouted.

"What?" Robin said.

"Stupid little earthling!" Starfire said, her eyes grew dark-purple, and a purple starbolt formed on her hand.

Robin's eyes grew wide.

"Robin!" Raven threw some needles made out of power to Starfire, it hit her, and she flew off through another wall and stopped. Her eyes were now glowing fiercely.

"You will pay for this!" she shouted, but Raven teleported herself and Robin.

They arrived at a train station, "How could this be?" Robin said.

"She's been totally brainwashed." Raven said.

"I wouldn't be sure of that." A voice said.

"What? Who's there?"

"It is I….. Slade."

"Slade!"

"Why are you here?" Asked Robin.

"Oh, temper.. Temper."

"Did you come here for trouble?" Raven asked

"Not likely, I'm another one of the survivors." He thought for a moment "Pity that you two lived." He joked.

"Now, what do you want?"

"You know, you might want to calm yourself down." He said.

"And why would that be?"

"Right now, I don't feel like doing criminal business, so I'm rallying up the survivors in the city." He said.

"For what?" Robin asked.

"Well, I don't know, I just thought that we might have a better chance of surviving." He said.

"Can you take us there?" Robin asked.

"Yes, but if you can keep up my pace." He said.

"Okay."

"Then quickly follow me." He said.

They went on, Slade leading them into the sewers, Raven and Robin following him. And then, they came to a dead end.

"What's the meaning of this?" Robin asked.

"Just wait." He knocked on the wall weirdly, then, the wall suddenly disappeared with a sizzle, and the passage was open. They went in, and got surprised. The room had high-tech devices, and a wide screen T.V.

"What is this place?" Robin asked.

"It's one of my underground bases, built a long time ago." Slade said.

"And, where are the people you've rallied up?" Robin asked.

"You can come out, it's just the two birds of the titans." Slade said.

Then, the sides on the walls disappeared, showing some dormitories.

Robin and Raven saw almost all the villains except for Billy Numerous and Jinx. But there were allies too, such as Hotspot.

"Why are there guys missing?" Robin asked.

"From what I know, the invaders are using them for something." Slade said.

"And, for what?" Robin asked.

"World domination." Raven said.

Slade looked surprised.

"World domination! Where the heck did you hear that kind of stuff?" Robin asked

"I was captured! Remember?" She said.

Slade's eyes turned wide.

"How did you get out?" he asked.

"Well, I got my powers back by miracle I guess."

"You got your powers back?" Slade asked.

"Yeah."

"Hmm… That might be useful, anyways, you two should be tired, now go to sleep in you dormitories."

"Which is?"

"Yours is on the right and the one on the left is Robin's."

"Thanks."

They went inside their dormitories; there was a bed in the room, and an oil lamp.

_Night._ Raven said through Robin's mind.

_Night._ Robin answered.


End file.
